


Like Home

by martynaanne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d nie istnieje, AU, Alternate Universe - Homeless, Homeless Harry, M/M, Slow Burn, bezdomny harry, nieśmiały Harry, pierwszy raz, rumieniący się harry
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martynaanne/pseuds/martynaanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis jest w drodze na spotkanie, kiedy bezdomny chłopak w lokach przykuwa jego uwagę tak bardzo, że daje mu płaszcz, który miał na sobie. Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że znowu go zobaczy, ale zrządzenie losu (bądź też akt czystej głupoty), sprawi, że ich życia zaczną się ze sobą kolidować powtórnie i powtórnie…<br/>Ostrzeżenia: Alternate Universe- One Direction nie istnieje.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/764370) by [cheekiestcheeky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheekiestcheeky/pseuds/cheekiestcheeky). 



\- Posłuchaj, El, przepraszam, ale nie mogę dzisiaj… Już ci to mówiłem, ale nie mogę porzucić mojego zespołu… znowu – rzucił Louis do słuchawki telefonu, może jego głos był za ostry, jak na przebywanie w miejscu publicznym. Jednak młody mężczyzna nie zaszczycił swojego otoczenia zbyt dużą uwagą, kiedy zwolnił kroku i westchnął ciężko, ściskając grzbiet swojego nosa kciukiem i palcem wskazującym.

Zatrzymał się całkowicie pokonany, kiedy słuchał irytującego głosu swojej dziewczyny przez komórkę, choć nie do końca zwracał uwagę na wszystko co mówiła. Wiedział, że powinien czuć się źle z tego powodu, ale tak nie było. Ta lekka irytacja w ich związku, te drobne kłótnie, które powstawały znikąd i często z powodu banalnych rzeczy trwały przez tydzień, może nawet półtora miesiąca lub więcej. Jednak czuł się, jakby mijała wieczność.

Ale Louis był zmęczony.

Był zmęczony słuchaniem. Zmęczony dbaniem o wszystko. Zmęczony całym wysiłkiem.

Naprawiali wszystko, aby znowu to zepsuć, ale to narastało żmudnie i męcząco, lecz Louis nie chciał niczego więcej, niż rzucić białą flagę _*_  i poddać się. Jednak nie mógł zrobić tego teraz, nie przez telefon ,a tym bardziej nie dwa dni przed Bożym Narodzeniem.

Więc westchnął ciężko, kiedy głos Eleonor zamilkł i postanowił tym razem wziąć winę na siebie.

\- Masz rację – powiedział, próbując mówić jak najszczerzej – Przepraszam, kochanie, powinienem ci powiedzieć wcześniej. Rozumiem. Wynagrodzę ci to jutro, obiecuję, ale mój pociąg zaraz odjeżdża, więc już kończę, okej? … Jasne… Tak, tak, wiem. Też cię kocham, El. Pa.

Powstrzymując kolejne westchnienie, które miało przejść przez jego usta, Louis odsunął telefon od swojego ucha i nacisnął na ekranie „zakończ połączenie” z nieco większą siłą, niż było potrzebne, prawie wyślizgując urządzenie ze swojej dłoni. W odpowiedniej chwili zwiększył swój uścisk i zatrzymał telefon w dłoni, jednocześnie poprawiając torbę i swój płaszcz na ramieniu, aby mieć pewność, że nie spadnie i odsunął swoje myśli od nowo zaistniałej kłótni, następnie zwiększając tempo poruszając się w stronę peronu, gdzie znajdował się jego pociąg.

To nie było nic obcego odkąd Louis musiał nagle łapać o 7:43 pociąg poza miasto z powodu spotkań biznesowych na ostatnią minutę. Jednak nadal czuł się pełen nerwów, kiedykolwiek wchodził na stację i zastawał witany przez nieco nieznane otoczenie. Światła zawsze były przygaszone; zawsze całość prezentowała się wspaniale niezależnie od pogody na zewnątrz; prawie zawsze wyczerpani ludzie śpieszący się z pustymi spojrzeniami, zmęczeni życiem, nigdy nie dzielący się uśmiechami.

To stawiało Louis’a na krawędzi.

Tego dnia przedzierał się przez tłum ze spuszczonym wzrokiem, próbując przejść bez jakiegokolwiek kontakt wzrokowego – nie wszyscy za tym przepadali, nauczył się tego wcześniej. Niektórzy odbierali to jako naruszanie przestrzeni osobistej. Tak więc od tego czasu okazało się, że najlepiej, aby jego podróż przez stary dworzec spędził z oczami patrzącymi w ziemię, zamiast pozwolić im świdrować od nieznanej twarzy do innej nieznanej twarzy.

Kiedy znalazł się naprzeciw żółtej linii na odpowiednim peronie, nareszcie podniósł głowę i wypuścił powietrze, nie wiedząc jak długo mógłby je wstrzymać. Nigdy nie był fanem publicznego transportu; tłumu przyprawiały go o nerwy. Dzisiaj spłynęły one na jego komfort, kiedy rozejrzał się po peronie, zauważając, że święta sprawiły wzrost ludzi na dworcu. Młodzi i starzy, dziadkowie i małe dzieci – wszyscy byli obecni, wydało się, jakby wszyscy ze smutnymi twarzami czekali na 7:43, Louis w mgnieniu oka spojrzał na swój zegarek, pociąg spóźniał się cztery minuty.

\- Ej! Mówiłem ci już wcześniej, zrozum! – gromki głos krzyknął z tyłu peronu, odbijając echem i przykuwając więcej uwagi.

Louis odwrócił się w stronę zamieszania, jego oczy padły na oficera, który wymachiwał swoją pałkę w tłumie ludzi.

Bezdomni, wnioskując po wyglądzie. Siedzieli pod ścianą na stacji w linii obok siebie z małymi drobiazgami, które posiadali. Spieszyli się po dobytki, chwytając je w ramiona, kiedy oficer przywoływał ich do porządku, kręcąc o prawie i zakłócaniu porządku kiedy na nich splunął.

\- Oh, daj im spokój – zachrypiała kobieta w średnim wieku z nieokrzesanymi blond włosami, wyglądając na bardziej niż trochę poirytowaną tą sytuacją. Jednak nie wydała się urażona spojrzeniem, która posłał jej policjant. Kontynuowała swoim męczonym głosem – Mogliby dzisiaj umrzeć na tym zimnym wietrze, rozumiesz? Nie robią nikomu żadnej krzywdy zostając tutaj na noc.

Oficer otworzył szeroko oczy, opór kobiet pozostawił go na moment w milczeniu.

Grupa ludzi patrzyła na tą scenę nieznacznie zaciekawiona, jednakże większość spojrzeń nie posiadała w sobie ani krzty nadziei; wiedzieli, że starania kobiety pochodziły z serca, ale wiedzieli także, że w większości nie zmieniliby niczego.

Pewnie i tak zostaliby wyrzuceni z dala od łagodnego ciepła, które stacja była w stanie im zaoferować. Louis zauważył osobę, która wymieniała się z jednym z młodszych członków grupy, szturchając go w ramię i szarpiąc za głowę. Był to starszy mężczyzna, nie przekroczył jeszcze sześćdziesiątki, i młody chłopak, któremu Louis nie dałby więcej niż osiemnaście lat.

Wyglądał zbyt młodo, aby znajdywać się na swoim miejscu, przebierając w znoszonym, starym plecaku kiedy patrzył z szeroko otwartymi oczami na rozwijającą się scenę. Był zdenerwowany. Niespokojny. Louis pomyślał, że musiał niedawno tu trafić. Miał na sobie o wiele mniej warstw ubrań, niż inni, jedynie cienki t-shirt i parę jeansów, które wyglądały jakby miały zsunąć się z jego smukłych bioder, gdyby nie pasek, który je przytrzymywał. Reszta miała brudne kostki, widoczne poprzez rękawiczki bez palców i zaniedbane włosy, zasłonięte pod kapturami, bądź czapkami, ale on miał odsłonięte dłonie i całkowicie odsłonięte, niesforne, brązowe loki.

Był wyraźnie nieprzygotowany.

\- Mogą spędzić noc w schronisku – kontynuował oficer nadal skory do awantury, chwilowo odzyskując uwagę Louis’a – Po to owe powstają.

Kobieta prychnęła, wywracając oczami.

\- Myślisz, że będą mieli dla siebie miejsce w święta? To z pewnością byłby cud bożonarodzeniowy – mruknęła.

Ze zmarszczeniem brwi, oficer wyprostował się i usztywnił szczękę poprawiając swój płaszcz.

\- Cóż – zaczął z nutą finalizacji w głosie – Mogli o tym pomyśleć zanim stracili wszystkie swoje pieniądze.

Okropna konwersacja przysporzyła spoko gapiów, a parę ust otworzyło się w proteście, ale nikt nie przemówił, gdyż ich głosy zostałyby stłumione przez odgłos pędzącego pociągu. Kobieta potrząsnęła głową na oficera i podała trochę monet bezdomnym nieznajomym, rzucając parę słów zanim wróciła na peron.

Louis nadal przypatrywał się incydentowi, mimo iż już się zakończył, kiedy pociąg wjechał na stację. Zrobił kilka kroków w stronę otwierających się drzwi, lecz jego oczy nadal były skupione na grupie bezdomnych, szczególnie na mniej ubranym chłopaku w lokach, który przyglądał się jak oficer wycofuje się, wyglądając wręcz bojaźliwie. Starszy mężczyzna, który odszedł na kilka kroków, wydał się zauważyć jego wygląd i chciał trącić chłopaka, wskazując w kierunki wyjścia, które poprowadzi ich z powrotem na dwór.

Wyjść na mróz, późne, grudniowe zimno.

Ta myśl sprawiła, że Louis poczuł ukłucie winy w swoim brzuchu i nawet nie zauważył, kiedy po sekundzie zawołał:

\- Hej, młody!

Chłopak w lokach obrócił się w stronę dobiegającego głosu, jakoś po prostu wiedział, że chodziło o niego. Spotkał oczy Louis’a z lekką trwogą w swoich.

\- Masz – powiedział Louis, idąc kilka kroków w jego stronę. Rzucił chłopakowi swój płaszcz tak, że wylądowała na jego ramieniu. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy chłopak złapał ubranie i zaczął wpatrywać się w nie z niepewnością – Weź to.

Oczy chłopaka się poszerzyły i potrząsnął swoja głową, od razu wyciągając płaszcz w ręce w stronę Louis’a, aby go zabrał.

\- Oh, nie mogę, nie, ale ty…

\- Mam inny płaszcz w domu – Louis przerwał mu w połowie dania podnosząc rękę ku górze – Ten może być twój. Uznaj to za prezent bożonarodzeniowy.

\- Jesteś pewny? – spytał chłopak i głośno przełknął ślinę, widząc jak Louis przytakuje głową. Obrócił płaszcz w rękach, wpatrując się w niego z jakby podziwem, a Louis nie był do końca pewny jak to nazwać. Zdołał odezwać się po dłuższej chwili, spotkał oczy Louis’a, a na jego usta pojawił się cień uśmiechu.

Usłyszeli dźwięk za sobą, który oznajmiał, że zostały sekundy do zamknięcia drwi pociągu. Louis spojrzał przez swoje ramię i wykonał kilka kroków w stronę maszyny, zanim ponownie spojrzał na chłopaka w lokach.

\- Nie ma za co – odpowiedział mu – Słuchaj, muszę już iść, ale w jednej z kieszeni powinno być dwadzieścia funtów. Spraw sobie dzisiaj jakiś dobry posiłek, dobrze?

Nie mógł stać w bezruchu i czekać na odpowiedź. Wsiadł do pociągu, a drzwi zamknęły się, zanim młody chłopak mógł chociażby poruszyć ustami, aby sformułować przynajmniej jedną sylabę. Chwycił wajchę(?) i otworzył okno, a następnie wychylił się, aby spojrzeć przez nie, na jego ustach zamajaczył się uśmiech, kiedy dostrzegł chłopaka, nadal patrzącego się w płaszcz z zdziwieniem.

Loczek nie podniósł wzroku, dopóki pociąg nie opuścił stacji.

Nawet nie wiedział co o tym myśleć; jeszcze nikt nie dał mu nic więcej, niż resztę z zakupów czy drobniaki, odkąd trafił na ulicę. Większość ludzi nawet oburzała się tym, że tak młody człowiek był, gdzie był, urażeni, że chłopak mógłby poprosić ich om pieniądze lub cokolwiek innego.

Jednak całkowicie obcy człowiek dał mu swój płaszcz?

To prawdopodobnie był najbardziej troskliwy gest, jaki kiedykolwiek ktoś wobec niego uczynił. Jednak nie miał czasu, aby omieszkać dłużej w tej sprawie, gdyż doszedł do niego znajomy głos, wołający jego imię.

Harry, chodź, wynośmy się stąd zanim ten glina tutaj wróci.

Harry zerknął w kierunku starszego mężczyzny, który jedną nogę miał lekko uniesioną, aby wykonać krok w stronę wyjścia.

Posłał mu uśmiech i zsunął z barków plecak tak, aby móc założyć na siebie płaszcz. Był przyjemny wokół ramion, ale to było ciepło. Prawdziwe ciepło. Ciemnogranatowa wełna, poczuł się jakby przeszedł od noszenia szmat do szat, kiedy dokładnie opatulił swoją figurę i pospieszył się, aby dołączyć do reszty.

Stawiając kroki i wychodząc poza stację, Harry schował swoje dłonie do kieszeni i zatrzymał się, kiedy poczuł przy swojej prawej ręce coś większego niż banknot.

Ujął dany przedmiot w swoje palce i wyciągnął dłoń z kieszeni.

Jego się rozszerzyły.

Był to portfel.

Brązowy, skórzany z przegródką, w której znalazł o wiele więcej niż dwadzieścia funtów.

Zanim ktokolwiek to zauważył, schował pieniądze z powrotem do kieszeni i pobiegł, aby dołączyć do grupy. Jednak jego palce cały czas błądziły po gładkiej powierzchni i objął kieszeń tak, jakby była ona wypełniona klejnotami.

Tej nocy jeden mężczyzna zdobył złoto, a drugi został przekreślony.

_* dokładnie „throw in the towel” znaczy „rzucić w ręcznik”, co można uznać za „rzucić białą flagę”, czyli poddać się lub zawrzeć pokój._

 


	2. Dzień Pierwszy: Ale to zrobiłeś

 To jest głupie.  
  
To była jedyna myśl, która ciągle pomieszkiwała w umyśle Harry’ego od kiedy skierował się w nieznane mu strony, aż po skraj miasta. Bił o niego chłód wiatru, tworząc prawie fikcyjny świst, kiedy szedł przez wąskie przejścia między budynkami. Zakręcając wokół każdego ciała, niefortunnie będących na dworze o takiej pogodzie w piątkowy poranek, owijając się wokół nich w lodowatym uścisku.  
  
Harry owinął wełniany płaszcz ciaśniej wokół swojej sylwetki i przybliżył podbródek do szyi najbardziej jak potrafił. Jego zęby szczebiotały, usta były popękane, a policzki bolały od zimna, które objęło każdy jego nerw. Chciał wejść do najbliższego lokalu, aby zasmakować odrobiny ciepła.  
  
Jednak nie mógł, postanowił sobie i trzymał swój wzrok z dala od małej restauracji, która wyglądała bardziej niż nieco zachęcająco, kiedy wnętrze przesyłało światło, a ciepło biło, aż na bruk. Mógł poczuć gorąco wymykające się z pomieszczenia, które minął, ale zignorował to z ciężkim czołem(?), wpatrując się w mokry śnieg, który pokrywał podłoże odkąd połączył się z deszczem.  
  
Jego palce objęły przedmiot, który wepchnął na dno jednej z jego kieszeni. Ujął owy przedmiot, który ukształtował jego palce, przejeżdżając po delikatnie krzywych krawędziach i zapamiętując jego grubość, jakby miał go trzymać przez lata. Jednak on tylko trzymał cudzy portfel, który był w jego posiadaniu od zeszłej nocy. Jego palce przylgnęły do chłodnej skóry, kiedy uległ snu w ciemnej szczelinie, z dala od miejskich świateł i prawie poza zasięgiem nieubłaganego wiatru. Więc Harry’emu wydało się dziwne, kiedy jego palce owinęły się wokół znajomego kształtu i nagle łatwiejsza do zignorowania stała się jego gorliwość, która ośmieliła go do zboczenia od własnego przeznaczenia. Choć nie śmiał przyznać, że jego natura nie bardzo pasowała do jego sumienia, które teraz prowadziło go do obcego mieszkania nieznanego mężczyzny, które znajdowało się na ulicy, o której nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał.  
  
A poza tym, to było głupie.  
  
Tyle wywnioskował Harry, kiedy minął róg nieznanej ulicy, której szukał. Nagle jego oczy przeniosły wzrok na blokowisko, skacząc z budynku na budynek w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniego adresu. 243C Mayberry Street był adresem, którego nerwowo szukał jego wzrok.  
  
Od poprzedniej nocy stale powtarza sobie trzycyfrowy numer, który znalazł na dowodzie osobistym, który wyciągnął z portfela. Musiał odrobinę przechylić laminowaną kartę do wąskiego, jasnego promienia, a pomarańczowe światło jednej z ulicznych lamp trafiło pod wiadukt. Zazwyczaj Harry pędziłby z całych sił do bezpiecznego koca ciemności i wszedłby do szczeliny, która wychodzi spod wiaduktu; istnieje tyle płaskiej przestrzeni w górnej części zbocza, gdzie Harry zdołał rozbić obóz w małym zakątku dwóch struktur. Nie był to luksus, jedynie mała przestrzeń pod wiaduktem, ale jednak coś. Znajdowała się z dala od zasięgu wzroku przechodniów, ukryta przed oczami spacerujących, znudzonych oficerów; była bezpieczna. Nie był to dom. Nie było tam grzejnika, lodówki, toalety czy łóżka. Nie było tam nawet poduszki, która mogłaby należeć do niego.  
  
Jednak to mu wystarczało.  
  


To wystarczyło, żeby sobie poradził. I to było w tej świętej, małej przestrzeni, wszystko jego i Harry w końcu wyciągnął portfel z kieszeni płaszcza, który podarował mu nieznajomy. Siedział z kolanami przyciągniętymi do piersi, które osłaniały go przed wiatrem. Niestety, uderzył wokół niego, kiedy ostrożnie otwierał skórzany tri-fold*. Jego wielkie, zielone oczy migotały po całej wartości, kiedy wyciągnął plik kart z jednego z otworów. Jego palce przejechały po ich gładkiej powierzchni, a on przesunął się przez beton i chodnik na zboczu pod nim, aż mógł użyć tego małego strumienia światła do sprawdzenia świata nieznajomego, który trzymał ostrożnie w dłoniach.   
  
Wahanie rozbłysło się przez jego drżące palce tej nocy, Harry dowiadywał się trochę, krok po kroku, o tym nieznajomym. Dowiedział się, że ten młody człowiek, który tak hojnie przekazał mu płaszcz, miał na imię Louis. Louis Tomlinson, pełne nazwisko. I choć Harry w tej chwili nie wiedział o nim nic więcej, myślał, że wydawał się miły.  
  
Harry badał prawo jazdy na kilka minut dłużej, przed przejściem, jego oczy przebiegły przez informacje kilka razy, przed utworzeniem drogi do uśmiechu, który zajmował lewy, dolny róg karty.  
  
Pozwolił utrzymywać się swojemu wzrokowi być może na chwilę za długo, udając się do pierzastych, karmelowych kosmyków, które były zaczesane przed czoło sfotografowanego chłopaka, baseny jasnego błękitu, z których składały się jego oczy i perłowo białe zęby, Harry pomyślał, że wyglądał niemal zbyt doskonale ze swoim małym, wąskim uśmiechem.   
  
Rozbrzmiewa klakson przejeżdżającego powyżej samochodu, odrywając oczy Harry’ego od karty w jego rękach i był zaskoczony, czując, że jego rysy wpadają w uśmiech. To był krótki uśmiech, ale uśmiech mimo wszystko.

Utrzymanie na twarzy uśmiechu, tego prawdziwego, który wyraźnie wkradł się na jego twarz, było dziwne dla jego mięśni. I przebiegł niepewnie dłonią w dół od policzków, jak gdyby upewniając się, że wszystko pozostało nietknięte. To uczucie było… dziwne.

Pamiętając to uczucie, Harry w roztargnieniu przeniósł swoją lewą dłoń z kieszeni na policzek, gdy jego oczy kontynuowały wpatrywanie się w kolejne numery uliczne na mocno zatłoczonej przestrzeni, przez bloki ustawione w linii. Przekroczył małe skrzyżowanie, kierując się od setnego do dwusetnego bloku. Liczby rosły szybko, kiedy szedł i po zaledwie minucie, znalazł się zwlekając przed dwupiętrowym domem z cegły. Niebieskie drzwi z białą ramką, wyróżniały się na przedzie, a obok nich przykręcone do cegły były trzy, wykute z metalu figury, tworzące liczbę 243, kończąc na łapiącej za oczy atłasowej pięciocentówce, odznaczającej się na przeciw ciemnym cegłom. Jego oczy zabłysnęły na adres i praktycznie cały przód rezydencji, zauważając dwa okna na pierwszym piętrze po obu stronach drzwi i i czterech innych, rozstawionych na przedzie drugiego. Podobne białe żaluzje były na miejscu na każdym oknie, ale te z drugiego piętra były rozsunięte, witając troszkę świecącego słońca, które zawitało ten grudniowy poranek.

Z głębokim wdechem, kędzierzawy chłopiec oderwał swoją uwagę od obserwacji i pokonał drogę od wybiegu przed domem do niebieskich drzwi. Zatrzymał się w kroku, szukając oczami brzęczyka, albo dzwonka do drzwi, czy czegokolwiek w tym rodzaju, żeby dać znać lokatorowi dwieście czterdziestki trójki o swojej obecności.

Co dziwne, nie znalazł żadnego. Zmarszczył brew na pustość frontu domu i szybko rozglądnął się dookoła ulicy; nie chciał, żeby ktoś myślał, że próbuje się włamać, kiedy wszystkim co na prawdę próbował zrobić było zwrócenie portfela.To na prawdę może tylko sprawić, że ta próba będzie się wydawała jeszcze głupszą, pomyślał, gdy poruszył knykciem do góry, żeby stuknąć w drzwi.  Ostatecznie, ten cały nieznajomy Louis, był wystarczającym idiotą, żeby zostawić swój portfel w kieszeni płaszcza, który tak beztrosko oddał.To nie była wina Harry’ego, że mężczyźnie nie udało się sprawdzić wcześniej kieszeni.

Mimo wszystko, Harry trzymał jedną rękę w kieszeni, stanowczo oplecioną dookoła portfela, podczas gdy drugą zabrał ponownie na bok, żeby zapukać do drzwi.

Zrobił krok w tył, żeby nie być zbyt blisko kogoś, kto mu otworzy.

Ale nie musiał się martwić, że ktoś przyjdzie do drzwi.

Zamiast tego, minutę później, Harry znalazł się pchając niebieskie drzwi bez żadnego problemu, żeby je otworzyć.Drzwi przesunęły się na coś, co mógł założyć, że było wejściem wyżłobionym ciemno-zieloną, pluszową wykładziną, która była niewątpliwie jedną z najmiększych powierzchni po jakiej jego stopy chodziły w ostatnich kilku tygodniach. Ze swoimi rozszerzonymi oczami, rzucając dookoła niepewne spojrzenie, cicho przeszedł do pokoju z otworzonymi drzwiami i zamknął te za sobą z cichym kliknięciem. Cisza panowała w przejściu, a on przez moment rzucał dookoła spojrzenie, zanim nie skierował się w poszukiwaniu właściciela portfela, którego obecnie był w jego posiadaniu. Oglądając się ukradkiem, jego oczy odnalazły kolekcję skrzynek pocztowych na jednej ze ścian, długi stół poniżej nich i schody przy innej ścianie, prowadzące na drugie piętro. Zarówno po jego lewej, jak i prawej stronie były jedne drzwi, z A i B wiszącymi odpowiednio na każdych. 

 Łapiąc ten układ, Harry wspiął się po schodach z kolejnym ukradkowym, prawie zdenerwowanym spojrzeniem, jak gdyby przestraszony, że ktoś w każdej chwili mógł wyjść z jednego z pokoi i zacząć wrzeszczeć na cały dom za wtargnięcie. Ale przełknął nerwy, kiedy doszedł do końca schodów i stanął przed drzwiami ze złotym C wiszącym na nich krzywo. Jego oczy skupiły się na przetartej klamce od drzwi i gapił się na nią przez moment, pozwalając zebrać się swoim myślom i uspokoić nerwom, zanim poderwał swoją rękę w górę do drzwi i stuknął swoimi knykciami o drewnianą powierzchnię w szybkim rytmie.

A później czekał. To były tylko sekundy zanim mógl usłyszeć jakiś szelest i kroki po drugiej stronie drzwi, ale wydawały się być minutami, kiedy Harry stał tam z rękami wepchniętymi w kieszenie jego nabytego płaszcza, tak głęboko jak tylko mógł. Jego dolna warga została pociągnięta przez zęby i przygryzł ją tak mocno, że zrobiła się biała, gdy drzwi zostały otwarte po to, żeby ukazać twarz… dobrze, nie niebieskookiego, nieznajomego Louisa, jak Harry oczekiwał.

Zamiast niego stał tam ciemnowłosy mężczyzna, prawdopodobnie w podobnym wieku co Louis, domyślał się Harry, z oliwkowym kolorem skóry i ciemnymi oczami, które zalśniły w ciekawości, kiedy spotkały jego. - Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić, kolego? - zapytał na powitanie, z przyjaznym uśmiechem osiadającym na miejscu ust.

Harry zamrugał, niepewny tego, jak wówczas utrzymać coś w rodzaju rozmowy. To nie było to czego oczekiwał. Planował pójść prosto do mieszkania 243C, stając twarzą w twarz z tym samym uśmiechającym się nieznajomym z poprzedniego wieczoru, zwracając jego portfel, dziękując ponownie za płaszcz, a następnie byłby koniec. Koniec historii. Więc było to z drżącym oddechem, kiedy w końcu przemówił. - Czy… - przerwał, żeby oczyścić gardło - przepraszam czy, erm–

Jednak nigdy nawet nie miał szans by dokończyć pytanie, gdy rysy ciemnowłosego człowieka rozświetliły się z czymś, czego Harry nie wiedział jak zidentyfikować. Oczy chłopaka rozszerzyły się nieznacznie, pomimo tego, że jego brwi wydawały się złączyć w nikłym zmieszaniu, a jego wargi wydęły w najmniejszy ze znanych uśmieszków, kiedy oglądał strój Harry’ego. Obrócił się wystarczająco, żeby jego głos mógł zostać skierowany z powrotem do mieszkania i zawołał. - Louis! Jakiś facet jest pod drzwiami… i ma na sobie twój płaszcz?

Młodszy chłopak zaczerwienił się na słowa starszego, mimo że wiedział, że nie było w tym nic żenującego czy zawstydzającego; mimo wszystko płaszcz został mu dany. To nie tak, że go ukradł.

Jednak nie było zbyt dużo czasu, żeby rozmyślać nad nikłą falą zażenowania, kiedy otwieranie drzwi nieco bardziej w stronę mieszkania mogło stać się słyszalne, a dźwięk stóp uderzających o drewnianą podłogę przedstawił mężczyznę biegnącego do drzwi, zanim był w ogóle w zasięgu wzroku. Niebieskooki nieznajomy, z brązowymi, wycieniowanymi włosami, którego Harry spodziewał się, zataczającego w kierunku drzwi z ramionami zajętymi szarpaniem się z bluzą ponad jego głową. Wciągając całkowicie sweter przez głowę, jego kroki spowolniły się, a oczy spotkały te Harry’ego z falą rozpoznania.

\- Oo, dzięki Bogu, to ty! - On, Louis, wywnioskował Harry, wypuścił powietrze, co wyszło bardziej jak westchnienie ulgi. Jego rysy twarz zadrżały i rozluźniły, gdy pozwolił swoim oczom ominąć postać stojącą zaledwie przed drzwiami mieszkania.

Harry przestąpił z nogi na nogę pod jego spojrzeniem i po momencie przeczyścił swoje gardło. - Erm, taa, ja–

\- Czy znalazłeś - Louis uciął po chwili swoje słowa, kiedy Harry wyciągnął portfel ze swojej kieszeni i wysunął rękę wraz z nim, jakby oferował coś w rodzaju pokoju. - Oh, dzięki  _Bogu_.

Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna, który powitał Harry’ego zatrajkotał. - Taa - powiedział i ostatecznie zrobił krok do tyłu od drzwi. - Dzięki Bogu, teraz możesz przestać rozdzierać mieszkanie na strzępy, próbując go znaleźć. Mówiłem ci, że go tutaj nie było.

Louis posłał mężczyźnie gniewne spojrzenie. - Zamknij się Zayn - wymamrotał. Wiesz, że myślałem, że–

\- Że nie byłeś aż takim idiotą, żeby zostawić swój portfel w płaszczu, który oddałeś dziecku, taak - powiedział Zayn, przewracając oczami i ścisnął ramię drugiego chłopaka, kiedy przechodził obok niego. - Wiem.

Harry patrzył niepewnie jak ciemnowłosy mężczyzna, Zayn, znika z powrotem w jednym z pokoi w mieszkaniu, zostawiając z nim nieznajomego Louisa, całkiem samego.

-Więc. - Po krótkiej chwili, Louis obrócił się w jego stronę z uśmiechem ozdabiającym jego usta. - Zgaduję, że znalazłeś mój adres na ID?

To pytanie było głupie, naprawdę, ale Harry wciąż mógł tylko zarządzić ciężkim kiwnięciem, gdy podawał portfel.

Louis wziął go w dwie ręce i rzucił kilka razy krótkie, nerwowe spojrzenie pomiędzy przedmiotem, a Harrym. Obrócił się nieco, podczas gdy go otwierał i spróbował dyskretnie przeszukać zawartość, ale jego działanie ewidentnie nie było zbytnio subtelne.

\- Nie ukradłem niczego - powiedział bez zastanowienia Harry w raczej szczerym tonie, powodując, że brunet zerwał się na jego słowa.

Baseny błękitu podskoczyły, żeby spotkać morze szczerej zieleni i Louis potrząsnął głową, próbując przybrać uśmiech, kiedy zniżał przedmiot do swojego boku, - Nie pomyślałem, że ukradłeś - odpowiedział prosto, ale rumieniec winy, który wdarł się na jego policzki, powiedział inaczej.

\- Jestem bezdomnym - oznajmił kędzierzawy chłopak i zakończył z bezsporną nutką porażki - nie złodziejem.

Spojrzał z powrotem na Louisa, świadomy tego w jaki sposób palce młodego mężczyzny drgały na portfelu, tak jakby poważnie walczyły z pragnieniem przeszukania podejrzanego i jego zawartości, żeby upewnić się, że chłopak nie kłamał. Ale im dłużej się gapił, tym palce mniej drgały i w ciągu minuty mężczyzna wślizgnął przedmiot do swojej tylnej kieszeni i pozwolił mu tam zostać. - Dobrze - zgodził się z kiwnięciem i odrobiną uśmiechu. - Przepraszam.

Wargi Harry’ego szarpnęły się w nikłym uśmiechu zrozumienia. - Użyłem dwudziestu funtów, ale powiedziałeś, że mogę - dodał, przygryzając wargę jakby niepewny. - Włożyłem z powrotem resztę.

\- Mogłeś ją zatrzymać - powiedział Louis - resztę, mam na myśli, to byłoby okay. Prawdopodobnie i tak bym nie zauważył.

Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami, przekręcając się na stopach, kiedy wciąż stał w drzwiach mieszkania, ściskając razem swoje ręce.

\- Jak masz na imię?

Pytanie całkowicie zaskoczyło Harry’ego, gdy podniósł swoje oczy z podłogi z uniesionymi brwiami. - Przepraszam? - Louis nie mógł zapytać go o jego imię; dlaczego mógłby chcieć to zrobić?

Ale to zrobił, tym bardziej było to pewne, kiedy Louis uśmiechnął się i zrobił kilka kroków w przód do chłopaka w kręconych włosach. - Twoje imię? - Zapytał ponownie prawie uśmiechając się złośliwie na widok niedowierzania przelatującego przez twarz Harry’ego. - Po prostu chciałem podziękować ci jak należy, to wszystko.

Harry oderwał na chwile swoje oczy od Louisa, lokując spojrzenie na znoszonych, zdartych z wierzchu czubkach jego białych conversów. Próbował myśleć o ostatnim razie, podczas którego właściwie zdradził komuś swoje imię. To była chwila, tego był pewny. Nigdy nie był blisko kogoś wystarczająco długo, żeby poznać jego lub ją po imieniu. I z wyjątkiem paru facetów, których śledził za dnia (jako nieszczęśnik), inni ludzie nie interesowali się nim na tyle, żeby w ogóle zapytać go o  imię.

Ale teraz ten Louis-nieznajomy był, stojąc przed nim z przyjaznym uśmiechem, promieniejącym na jego ustach i z pytaniem wiszącym w powietrzu;  _on_  chciał wiedzieć.

Więc z delikatnym trzepotaniem w piersi, który zdecydował się zignorować, skierował swoje oczy z powrotem na Louisa i odpowiedział łagodnie. - Harry.

\- Harry. - Louis powtórzył z uśmiechem w głosie i Harry lubił sposób w jaki to brzmiało. Lubił to jak z łatwością przetoczyło się z języka drugiego mężczyzny i spotkało jego uszy, tak jakby zostało wyśpiewane, nawet jeśli to było jedynie pojedyncze wypowiedziane słowo.

Pozwolił uśmiechowi rozkwitnąć na swoich własnych ustach, gdy potrząsnął ręką, którą Louis wyciągnął przed siebie po równoczesnym przekazaniu mu swojego imienia. Wiedział, że również minęło trochę czasu odkąd ostatni raz ściskał czyjąś rękę, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ale pomyślał, że dłoń Louisa była niesamowicie miękka, na przeciwko jego własnej. Przesłało to lekkie dreszcze wędrujące w dół jego kręgosłupa.

\- Dobrze, Harry - powiedział Louis, kiedy odciągnął swoją rękę od Harry’ego, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. - Dziękuję bardzo za zwrócenie mojego portfela. Wątpię, że ktoś włóczyłby się po mieście w takiej pogodzi, tylko po to, żeby zwrócić coś takiego jak to. Znaczy, nie musiałeś, ale to zrobiłeś. Na prawdę to doceniam.

Harry przygryzł swoją wargę, żeby pohamować uśmiech, który czekał na rozerwanie i uniósł swoje ramię w lekkim wzruszeniu. - Nie musiałeś dawać mi swojego płaszcza, - odpowiedział prosto - ale to zrobiłeś.

Ich oczy pozostały na moment nieruchome, błękit i zieleń, zmieszały się razem w niemej konwersacji, z którą Harry kompletnie nie wiedział co zrobić. Spojrzenie drugiego chłopca migotało z czymś w rodzaju współczucia, podziwu i może ze szczyptą ciekawości. Harry prawie pomyślał o zapytaniu po co, ale nigdy nie dostał tej szansy, jako że Louis odwrócił się z uśmiechem i przywołał go skinieniem, żeby wszedł do środka.

Jednak został pod drzwiami, wpatrując się niepewnie w niebieskookiego chłopaka.

\- No dalej Harry, nie zamierzasz stać tam przez cały dzień, no nie? - Zdziwił się Louis, marszcząc brwi.

Harry wydukał negatywną odpowiedź, ale pozostał w holu, ocierając palce u nóg w progu domu. Miał wrażenie że nie miał żadnego prawa, żeby postawić tam nogę.

\- Tak więc, wchodź. - Louis spróbował ponownie, zatrzymując się, żeby odwrócić się przodem do kędzierzawego chłopca, który pochylał głowę z oczami raz jeszcze umieszczonymi w swoich butach.

\- Dobrze, powinienem właściwie–

\- Jadłeś już?

Loczek podniósł swoją głowę wystarczająco, żeby pozwolić swoim oczom odnaleźć Louisa. - C-co? - Zapytał, próbując zignorować ciche burczenie, które jego brzuch wywołał w odpowiedzi na wspomnienie o jedzeniu.

\- Jadłeś już lunch? - Powtórzył Louis i czekał na odpowiedź, ale ta nigdy nie nadeszła. - Dobrze, ja też nie, więc co myślisz o tym, żebyśmy poszli coś zjeść, taak? Ja stawiam. I nie mów nie. Pomyśl o tym jako o podziękowaniu za zwrócenie mi portfela, dobrze? Świetnie! Pozwól mi zabrać mój płaszcz i buty, i możemy wychodzić. Nigdzie nie odchodź.

Z tym Louis zniknął z powrotem w jednym z pokoi tego mieszkania i zostawił Harry’ego, stojącego w drzwiach wejściowych w całkowitym nieładzie. Jego myśli goniły za słowami, które Louis właśnie wybełkotał w pośpiechu i w końcu wrócił do chwili obecnej z zacinającym się mrugnięciem. Czy ten obcy zaoferował mu właśnie dodatkowy posiłek?

Poczuł ukłucie w żołądku, kiedy pytanie przeszło przez jego myśli, podłe pociągnięcie niezaprzeczalnej winy. Winy za branie zbyt wiele i nie dawanie nic w zamian. Nie cierpiał tego uczucia, uczucia, że był coś komuś dłużny, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy ten ktoś był nieznajomym. W kilku minionych miesiącach, Harry próbował wszystkiego co w jego mocy, żeby uniknąć tego długo. Nigdy nie prosił o zbyt wiele, jedynie o drobne pieniądze ilekroć jakaś życzliwa dusza mogła je poświęcić.

Ale to? To było zbyt wiele. Jego ręce niespodziewanie stały się lepkie w kieszeniach jego płaszcza, który tak na prawdę nie był jego, myśli zaczęły gnać z powrotem w kierunku posiłku, na który było go stać zeszłej nocy - największego, najbardziej sycącego  posiłku, jaki jadł w ostatnich tygodniach. I kiedy znalazł się z powrotem ‘na ziemi’, wpatrując się w dom Louisa Tomlinsona, którego dobroć i życzliwość nie zdawały się oplatać dookoła jego myśli, poczuł się oszołomiony.

Oszołomiony z zawrotami głowy i bezsprzecznie obezwładniony/przytłoczony.

Mógł po prostu uciec. Mógł się odwrócić, zejść po schodach, wyjść przez niebieskie, frontowe drzwi kompleksu 243 na Mayberry Street i zapomnieć, że to kiedykolwiek się zdarzyło. Mógł wyjść i powstrzymać swój dług u Louisa Tomlinsona przed wzrośnięciem. Wciąż był w przedpokoju, jego nogi wciąż nie przeszły przez prób do mieszkania. Nie było niczego co go tam zatrzymywało.

Oprócz ostatnich słów Louisa -  _Nigdzie nie odchodź._

Te  słowa nie powinny nic dla niego znaczyć. Zostały wypowiedziane przez obcego. Bardzo hojnego, niebieskookiego obcego, w cieniowanych włosach, ale był nieznajomym, mimo wszystko.

A jednak, z powodu, którego Harry zupełnie nie rozumiał, został, przykuty do miejsca poza mieszkaniem 243C, tego gorzkiego, grudniowego poranka, czekając na dobrego niebieskookiego nieznajomego, wyłaniającego się z jego pokoju w podobnym, wełnianym płaszczu i uśmiechu ukazującym wszystkie zęby, na który Harry nie mógł nic poradzić, tylko go odzwierciedlić.

———

*tri-fold- rodzaj portfela [klik](http://i1185.photobucket.com/albums/z360/hemanth786/letherwalt_zps844ac62a.jpg)

 


	3. Dzień Drugi: Myślę, że to w porządku

 

  ****

Louis zatrzymał się gwałtownie, jego odziane w skarpetki stopy, powłóczyły przez drewnianą podłogę jego mieszkania, żeby zatrzymać się po wyjściu z salonu. Pozostał kilka kroków przed głównym pokojem, stojąc i obserwując. Jego jasne oczy rozglądały się badawczo dookoła krawędzi ścian i po pokoju dziennym, badając znajomą przestrzeń, zanim wylądowały na czuprynie loków, która wydawał się tak tutaj pasować, że nawet tego nie oczekiwał.

Chłopiec w lokach, obecnie siadał na kanapie głównego pokoju w apartamencie Louisa i Zayna. Być może  rozciągał się  byłoby teraz bardziej odpowiednim wyrażeniem, pomyślał bezsensownie Louis, gdy zobaczył jak drugi chłopak w końcu zrelaksował się na tyle, aby rozprostować się w kącie kanapy, na której był zwinięty przez większą część nocy. Uśmiech zagościł na twarzy Louisa, kiedy wpatrywał się bez powodu w drugiego chłopca, który z każdą minutą, coraz mniej się krępował, będąc w jego domu. Było w tym coś satysfakcjonującego, w oglądaniu młodego mężczyzny, który stopniowo zdejmuje z siebie tarczę obronną i coraz bardziej się relaksuje. Jednak, może to było tylko ciepło, wydobywające się z kaloryfera zbyt mocno tego wieczora lub ogarniające go zmęczenie. A może rano, te wszystkie zmartwienia, z którymi próbował poradzić sobie za dnia, wracały znowu do niego, na wpół przytomnego i chłopiec ponownie stanie w drzwiach z niepewnością i znużeniem, rozciągającymi się na jego twarzy.

Dzień dobry.  Słowa odbijały się echem w umyśle Louisa i przywoływały krótki uśmiech na jego usta. Nie wiedział czemu, ale myśl o budzeniu się i znalezieniu kędzierzawego nieznajomego, wciąż zwiniętego na jego kanapie sprawiała, że poczuł ciepło w piersi. Było coś dziwnie ujmującego w tym, wiedząc, że nie musiałby spędzić kolejnej nocy, a szczególnie Bożego Narodzenia, w zimnie. A przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że chłopiec wciąż będzie tutaj o poranku. Wytłumaczył Harry’emu (po tym jak praktycznie wykręcił Zaynowi rękę, żeby ten się zgodził), że jest bardziej niż mile widziany, aby nocować na ich kanapie, przynajmniej do czasu, aż burze śnieżne odejdą.

\- Ale dlaczego? - zapytał Harry, nie patrząc nawet w oczy Louisa. Za to wgapiał się w swój za duży kubek gorącej czekolady - Dlaczego ty… to robisz, pozwalasz mi zostać?

Louis tylko wzruszył ramionami, kiedy kontynuował wypakowywanie dużej ilości zakupów spożywczych, cicho chodząc po kuchni. Natomiast w tym czasie, Harry pozostał siedząc niepewnie przy kuchennym stole. Jego ramiona były zgarbione, a głowa pochylona w dół, z lokami opadającymi na oczy, które wydawały się być przygnębione, za każdym razem, kiedy Louis próbował nawiązać krótką konwersację. Pozostawał pochylony, tak jakby nawet nie zasługiwał na stworzenie kontaktu wzrokowego. Ale tym razem Louis tego nie zauważył, ponieważ był obecnie zbyt zajęty przykucaniem, żeby włożyć kilka rzeczy do jednej z szafek, gdy zapytał. - Muszę mieć powód?

Harry nie odpowiedział bezpośrednio. Jedynie stwierdził to samo, chyba po raz dziesiąty tego dnia:

\- Nawet mnie nie znasz. _  
  
_ \- Masz racje - zgodził się Louis, kiedy obrócił się na piętach, pozostając w schylonej pozycji przy szafkach. - Nie znam. Ale czy to znaczy, że nie mogę ci czasami zaoferować miejsca do spania, albo posiłku czy dwóch? _  
  
_ \- Nie, ale ja nie… - chłopak przerwał mówienie, wypuszczając westchnienie w momencie, gdy przebiegł dłonią przez kręconą grzywkę. Jego głos złagodniał, brzmiąc jedynie jak złamany szept. - Nie mogę dać ci niczego w zamian. Nie mam pieniędzy.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, że spałbyś na ulicy, gdybyś je miał - odpowiedział Louis z subtelnym śmiechem. - Zobacz, nie znam Cię, Harry. To nie tak, że proszę o czynsz czy coś w stylu rekompensaty. Po prostu oferuję ci miejsce do przenocowania i wydostania się z zimna, przynajmniej na chwilę, okej? Nic dodać, nic ująć.

\- Ale dlaczego? - zapytał ponownie, tym razem w końcu unosząc wzrok znad wciąż parującego kubka kakao. Zielone oczy, spotkały się z niebieskimi i Louis nie był pewien czy jego serce kiedykolwiek zatrzymało się tak jak w tym momencie. Harry wyglądał na tak… rozbitego. To było jedyne słowo, które wydawało się pasować. Niepewny i wahający się, wyglądający tak krucho, kiedy siedział przy stole kuchennym Louisa, ukrywając swoją twarz, która krzyczała, co myślał o sobie. Jak bardzo nieznaczącym i niewartym czyjejś uwagi człowiekiem jest.

Louisowi trudno było mówić, nawet po odwróceniu wzroku, mrugając mocno, gdy poruszał ustami, żeby sformować słowa, które nie chciały wyjść. Potrząsając głową, po chwili odwrócił się z powrotem do Harry’ego i wszystkim, co mógł zrobić było spróbowanie, aby jak najszerzej się uśmiechnąć. Umiejscowił się tam po raz pierwszy, niepewnie na jego wargach. - Ja po prostu chcę. Czy to w porządku?

Harry gapił się na niego przez długi moment. Wpatrywał się prosto w jego oczy kompletnie się nie ruszając. Po prostu wpatrywał się. A potem skinął, tak powoli i nieśmiało, jak gdyby sam nie był pewny odpowiedzi. Ale jednak skinął i powiedział po cichu:

\- Tak, myślę, że to w porządku.

Louis przypomniał sobie tą rozmowę z głębokim westchnięciem i skierował się do salonu, cicho stąpając w stronę kanapy. Kędzierzawy chłopak nie zauważył jego nadejścia. Jego oczy skierowane były na telewizor, który nadawał jakieś stare, animowane, świąteczne specjały te, które Louis kochał oglądać zwinięty w wigilijny wieczór.

Stanął za kanapą, oglądając przez kilka sekund, zanim przeczyścił gardło, żeby obwieścić o swojej obecności. 

Chłopiec poruszył się na ten dźwięk, jednak nie podskoczył, odwracając się wystarczająco, żeby zobaczyć jak Louis okrąża sofę i siada ostrożnie na oddalonym podłokietniku, z wielką, zniszczoną kołdrą, którą ściska w ramionach.

\- Zawsze to kochałem - komentuje, kiwając prosto na telewizor.

Harry uśmiecha się łagodnie

\- Ja też - zgadza się, jednak jest to wszystkim, czym chciał się podzielić.

Siedzą w ciszy przez kilka minut, po prostu oglądając program. Jedyne dźwięki wydobywające się z ich ust to śmiech, mieszający się w pomieszczeniu, żeby podkreślić dobre samopoczucie bardzo późnego wieczoru.

 To było wtedy, gdy program zmienił się na komercyjną reklamę. Louis pozwolił swoim oczom powędrować do zegara, spoczywającego obok małej choinki, którą ustawili w kącie pokoju. Za kwadrans trzecia. Słyszalne ziewnięcie, zabrzmiało z drugiego kąta kanapy i Louis odwrócił się na czas, żeby zobaczyć chłopaka pocierającego swoje oczy.

\- Tutaj - powiedział i podał kołdrę, którą wyciągnął z głębi swojej szafy. Harry spojrzał na nią sceptycznie. Louis po prostu przewrócił oczami i zaczął ją rozkładać, łapiąc za dwa końce i podrzucając delikatnie, zanim nie spoczęła na kanapie, w pełni rozłożona, na skrzyżowanych nogach Harry’ego. - Teraz jest tutaj ciepło, ale nad ranem robi się dość chłodno.

Loczek jedynie skinął w zrozumieniu i pozwolił swoim palcom przebiec po najbliższym końcu kołdry, zawsze nieco zawiniętym. Jego zielone oczy, wydawały się błyszczeć w kolorowych, bożonarodzeniowych lampkach, które oświetlały pokój. Przebiegały przez zniszczony, gruby koc, aż zatrzymały się, aby spotkać Louisa.

\- Dziękuję - wydawał się dodać, jako refleksję.

\- Nie ma za co - odpowiedział Louis, z lekkim skłonieniem głowy. - Miałbyś coś przeciwko, gdybym został do końca?

Brązowe loki pokręciły w zaprzeczeniu.

\- To twój dom - powiedział, jak gdyby tłumaczyło to jego zupełny brak uwagi.

Louis uśmiechnął się, potrząsając głową na chłopca, kiedy z powrotem osunął się na sofę. Podniósł koniec koca i usadził się wygodnie pod nią, starając się zignorować to, jak drugi chłopak zesztywniał, po jego stronie kanapy.

\- Przy okazji, dzięki za bycie tutaj - powiedział, po tym jak usadził się. Reklamy wciąż migały na ekranie. - Nie wydaje mi się, żeby El kiedykolwiek spędziła ze mną tyle czasu. Zakładam, że Zayn dotrzymał ci towarzystwa?

Harry gryzł swoją dolną wargę, jednak skinął nieznacznie.

\- Po prostu posprzątaliśmy i oglądaliśmy coś w telewizji - wzruszył ramionami.

Wcześniej tego wieczoru, Louis musiał zabrać Eleanor do jej mieszkania, zostawiając kędzierzawego chłopca pierwszy raz tego dnia. Nie chciał tego robić. Z jakiegoś powodu, czuł jak gdyby po spuszczeniu z niego wzroku, miał go nigdy więcej nie zobaczyć.

I z jakiegoś powodu to go przeraziło.

Ale kiedy wrócił do mieszkania (po raczej nieostrożnym powrocie do domu, można by dodać) i znalazł tą czuprynę brązowych loków, spoczywającą na sofie obok idealnego quiffa Zayna, wypuścił oddech, nie wiedząc, że w ogóle go wstrzymywał.

\- Kazał ci sprzątać? - zapytał, wypuszczając dźwięk obrazy.

Nuta rumieńca wpłynęła na policzki chłopaka, a te loki zatrząsały się ponownie.

\- Zaoferowałem pomoc - zapewnił go Harry, przygryzając wargę. Jego oczy z powrotem przemieściły się na telewizor. - To jedyne, co mogę zrobić.

\- Dobrze, ale nie musisz - powtórzył Louis. - Jesteś gościem, mimo wszystko.

Harry jedynie wzruszył ramionami, kiedy skończyły się reklamy, jednak nieznaczny uśmiech osiadł na jego wargach. Został tam podczas trwania programu. Chociaż fabuła była bliska zakończeniu, Louis nie oglądał; jego oczy były umieszczone w chłopcu, po drugiej stronie sofy. Ciekawy chłopak, z ciemnymi lokami, wydawał się wtargnąć do jego życia bez zaproszenia. Jednak, czy on go nie zaprosił? Dobrze, tak, zrobił to. To był Louis, który zrobił krok do przodu, oferując mu płaszcz. Jednak nie mógł wytłumaczyć siły, która przyciągnęła jego uwagę do chłopaka na pierwszym miejscu.

Ponadto, szatyn przechodził obok niezliczonej liczby bezdomnych każdego dnia. Czasami wydawałoby się jakby ustawili się oni wzdłuż ulic miasta. To nie był tylko chłopak, który wyglądał na młodego, chociaż to zdecydowanie sprawiło, że się zatrzymał; Louis widział ludzi w każdym wieku, włóczących się po mieście, w poszukiwaniu pieniędzy i jedzenia. Jego wygląd nie był niczym wyjątkowym, ani jego ubrania, ani rysy twarzy. Pewnie, wyglądał na tak zupełnie nieprzygotowanego na te okoliczności, ale Louis był przekonany, że było coś jeszcze - coś większego - o chłopcu, siedzącym obok niego, który tak dotkliwie złapał jego uwagę.

To samo większe coś, które spowodowało, że był wystarczającym głupkiem, żeby zostawić swój portfel w kieszeni płaszcza, który oddał, nawet po tym jak upewnił się, że wcześniej tego wieczora, przełożył go do kieszeni spodni.

Louis nie był pewien, czym to większe coś było - przeznaczenie, być może tak nazwaliby to inni - ale nie za bardzo go to obchodziło. Cokolwiek to właściwie było, nie zajmowało zbyt wiele jego uwagi, kiedy ten chłopak, siedział właśnie w jego salonie, o bardzo, bardzo wczesnej godzinie w świąteczny poranek.

I to wciąż nie był problem, kiedy napisy końcowe zostały wyświetlone na ekranie z bożonarodzeniową piosenką, i Louis znalazł się myśląc na głos:

\- Czy to twoja pierwsza, samotna Gwiazdka?

Zielone oczy odskoczyły od telewizora, żeby na moment spotkać intensywne spojrzenie szatyna, zanim nie opadły na wiotki koc pomiędzy nimi. Powolne skinięcie było jedyną odpowiedzią.

\- Ile masz lat? Osiemnaście?

Loki zatrząsały się z wahaniem i Louis zmarszczył brwi.

\- Dopiero w lutym - potwierdził z westchnięciem, jego ramiona opadły, a oczy lądowały wszędzie, tylko nie na starszym chłopaku.

Louis przełknął mocno i sucho, na słowa młodszego. Siedemnaście. Miał tylko siedemnaście lat i mieszkał samodzielnie, na ulicy. Gdzie była jego rodzina? Siedemnastolatek nie może po prostu błąkać się po ulicy, bez zauważenia rodziców; gliny zostałyby zawiadomione, ulotki zostałyby rozwieszone, a organy poszukiwawcze nawet stworzone, jeśli  ktoś rozważyłby możliwość zbyt długiej nieobecności dziecka. Ale był ten chłopak, z jakiegoś powodu przelatujący poniżej radarami, w okresie Świat Bożego Narodzenia. To nie miało sensu.

\- Twoi rodzice Cię nie szukają? - wypalił Louis, zanim mógł zatrzymać słowa. Krew napłynęła do jego policzków i młodzieniec zaczął się jąkać, żeby inaczej sformułować pytani. - Znaczy, musisz mieć tak jakby rodzinę. Muszą być zmartwieni, tak?

Jednak pożałował tego, że w ogóle zapytał, kiedy obserwował jak nefrytowe tęczówki chłopaka zaszły łzami, ciemniejąc na te cierpkie uczucia. Uśmiech był oddalony od jego ust, gdy te ściągnęły się w wąską, zaciśniętą zmarszczkę. Potrząsną swoja głową ze zdecydowanie dużą siłą i pewniej niż poprzednimi razy, odkąd ich życia się zderzyły. - Jakby faktycznie ich to obchodziło na tyle, żeby się martwić - odpowiedział, jego głos obciążony był goryczą i smutkiem. Smutek przewyższał nad goryczą. 

\- Przykro mi kolego - było wszystkim, co Louis zdołał wypowiedzieć w pokrzepieniu. Sięgnął, żeby ścisnąć przez kołdrę kolano młodszego. Pozwolił swojej dłoni utrzymać się na nim przez chwilę. Popatrzył w górę i był zdziwiony widząc te zielone tęczówki, wpatrujące się prosto w niego. Odwróciły się tak szybko jak pojawiły, szybko się rozglądając, a następnie zatrzymując na telewizji, która emitowała nowy świąteczny program.

Minuta przeszła niewykorzystana i Louis znalazł się z ciekawością pokonującą go chyba po raz dziesiąty tego wieczora. - Gdzie przebywasz?

Harry nie odpowiedział od razu. Rzucił okiem na Louisa, zanim rozdzielił usta, jak gdyby debatował czy powinien się podzielić tą informacją, czy nie. - Znasz ten wiadukt zaraz za miastem, kilka boków na zachód od stacji, gdzie spotkałem Cię tamtej nocy? - zapytał, a Louis mógł jedynie skinąć, rozkoszując się głosem chłopaka; to była jak dotąd najdłuższa wypowiedź chłopaka. Jego odpowiedzi do tej pory pozostawały krótkie i niepewne. - Dobrze - kontynuował z nieznacznym westchnieniem - Śpię pod nimi.

\- Pod wiaduktami? - Louis nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Nie mógł nawet zliczyć ilości razy, kiedy przejeżdżał tą estakadą w ciągu ostatnich tygodni. Zbyt wiele razy, żeby policzyć na palcach obydwu dłoni, a myśl, że przejeżdżał obok Harry’ego podczas ulew czy nawet jednej ze wczesnych śnieżyc, sprawiły, że jego żołądek podszedł do góry i opadł nieszczęśliwie.

\- Tak - potwierdził Harry skinieniem, wzruszeniem ramion i uśmiechem na ustach, który wydawał się mówić:  „ Ale to w porządku”.

Ale to nie było okej. To pozostawiło w przełyku Louisa posmak żółci. Kręcił się na kanapie, dopóki nie usiadł na przeciwko Harry’ego, z nogami zwiniętymi pod sobą.

\- Harry - zaczął. Zmarszczka pojawiła się między brwiami, kiedy niebieskie oczy szukały tych zielonych.

\- Hmm?

\- Możesz coś dla mnie zrobić? - zapytał Louis, dodając - Potraktuj to, jako zapłatę za dzisiejsze nocowanie tutaj.

To zwróciło uwagę młodszego chłopaka, kiedy przekręcił się, żeby przenieść całą swoją uwagę z ekranu, na szatyna.

\- Okej - zgodził się jeszcze przed usłyszeniem warunków. - Co to jest?

\- Po prostu…bądź tutaj, kiedy się obudzę, dobrze?

Harry wpatrywał się w niego przez długi moment, gapiąc się w te baseny błękitu, zanim wiedział, że znikną pod powiekami na nocny odpoczynek. Rzucił spojrzenie na zegar, który znajdował się na ścianie. Jego oczy przesunęły się do oświetlonego drzewka w kącie, telewizora, w poprzek kołdry okrywającej jego kolana i z powrotem, żeby spotkać dwie pytające, jasnolazurowe tęczówki. Czekały na niego, na jego odpowiedź, pragnęły zgody.

I zanim Louis mógł podnieść się z kanapy, życzyć nowemu przyjacielowi dobrej nocy i skierować się do łóżka, Harry odpowiedział z łagodnym uśmiechem: 

\- Tak, myślę, że to w porządku.

 


	4. Dzień Trzeci: Poszukiwania

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej misie! Przepraszam za ten ogromny poślizg. Mam nadzieję, że rozdział się podoba. Jeśli tak zostaw serduszko, bądź komentarz. btw Możecie znaleźć mnie na tumblrze: larrys-paradise.tumblr.com do usłyszenia :))

Harry obudził się w mroku  nasłuchując nieznajomych dźwięków. Oddychał ciężko. To już druga noc w mieszkaniu Louisa i Zayna. Mrugnął w ciemności i przywrócił swój oddech do normalności,  jego serce prawie wyskoczyło z piersi z zaniepokojenia, w momencie gdy powoli, z goniącymi myślami, zarejestrował swoje położenie. Jego oczy były rozszerzone, gdy przyswajał, coraz bardziej znajomą scenerię salonu - udekorowane drzewko po środku, telewizor ustawiony tuż przy oknie, niski stolik do kawy, który był zaśmiecony magazynami, gazetami i książkami, samotne krzesło stojące w kącie obok kanapy, oprawiony druk  _Gwieździstej Nocy_ *, który wisiał na ścianie przy głównych drzwiach i wieszak na płaszcze zaraz obok. Ich wyłaniające się z mroku cienie, powoli przemieniały się w znajome kształty, rzeczy, które nie wyglądały na tak przerażające, jak mu się z początku wydawało.

Przymknął na moment oczy i z powrotem zrelaksował się w miękkich poduchach sofy, z jedną ręką kurczowo zaciskającą się na koszuli, tuż nad jego sercem.

\- Jest okej – wyszeptał, wciąż oddychając głośniej niż wypowiadał te słowa. – jest okej, wszystko z tobą dobrze, już dobrze.

Jednak pomimo tych słów zapewnienia, które Harry wciąż wypuszczał, w bezsensownym łańcuchu szeptów, jego serce kontynuowało głośne walenie, potrząsając  żebrami i wymuszając, aby oddychał głośniej niż było to konieczne.

Odpychając kołdrę na kraniec sofy, Harry zsunął się nieporadnie na nogi i pokonał drogę przez mieszkanie, by dostać się do łazienki na końcu krótkiego korytarza. Nie przejmował się zamknięciem drzwi, odnalazł umywalkę i włączył kran, pozwalając lecieć zimnej wodzie. Jego ręce złączyły się pod strumieniem wody i chłopak przyglądał się, jak zimny płyn wypełnia jego dłonie, a następnie wylewa się przez ich krawędzie i spływa po palcach prosto do odpływu, w nieprzerwanym cyklu.

Wpatrywał się i wpatrywał, wpadł w swego rodzaju trans. Kiedy zobaczył jak poświata księżyca, z niewielkim migotaniem dogoniła wylewającą się wodę, jego serce zaczęło spowalniać. Jego poszarpane oddechy, zmusiły go do pochylenia się na umywalką i chlapnięcia zimnym płynem o twarz. To uczucie było dobre, i pomimo tego, że nie przyniosło pożądanego efektu, Harry odnalazł się powtarzając tą czynność. Nie przejmował się, że trochę wody spływa po jego rękach. Tworzyła ona niechlujne ścieżki od dłoni do łokci, gdzie zbierała się, przed upadkiem i uderzeniem w jego nagie stopy, kropla po kropli.

Harry wciąż ochlapywał twarz, próbując odpędzić sugestywne wspomnienia; zbyt realistyczne obrazy z jego koszmarów, kiedy łagodne pukanie zabrzmiało za częściowo otwartymi, łazienkowymi drzwiami. Było ono zbyt delikatne, zbyt ciche, i zostało zagłuszone przez dźwięk włączonego kranu.

\- Harry?

Chłopiec przy umywalce podskoczył na dźwięk głosu, najwyraźniej przestraszony, kiedy jego rozszerzone oczy nagle zwróciły się w stronę drzwi, żeby znaleźć Louisa stojącego tuż za wejściem do łazienki. Starszy chłopak był odziany jedynie w parę ciasno przylegających bokserek, a jego twarz była pełna troski. Harry nie mógł nic zrobić z uczuciem, że całkowicie na to nie zasłużył. Szybko odwrócił wzrok, oddzierając oczy od prawie nagiego Louisa,  z powrotem na kran, który natychmiast wyłączył, spoconymi i drżącymi dłońmi.

\- Przepraszam, nie zamierzałem Cię obudzić - zaczął na powitanie, z ociekającą twarzą, zwróconą w dół i przygnębioną miną.

\- Nie chciałeś. To znaczy, tak czy siak mam lekki sen - Louis odpowiedział ze wzruszenie ramion, to nie powstrzymało kędzierzawego chłopaka od wybełkotania kolejnych przeprosin, które szatyn natychmiast odrzucił w niepamięć. - Wszystko w porządku, Harry?

\- Ja-ja - Harry wydukał, mrugając na porcelanę przed nim. Mógł poczuć oczy starszego znajdujące się na nim, mógł poczuć jak wwiercają się w niego w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi, prawdziwej odpowiedzi, zrozumienia. Ale ten chłopak wciąż był nieznajomy i tak bardzo jak Harry chciał poddać się ciepłemu mrowieniu w kącikach jego oczu, nie zrobił tego. Nie mógł. Jeszcze nie teraz, więc dokończył krótko i cicho - Wszystko w porządku.

\- Naprawdę? - Louis zapytał, a Harry zobaczył, że podał mu ręcznik, zanim w ogóle podszedł w jego stronę. - Nie wyglądasz zbyt dobrze.

Harry zabrał ręcznik z przyciszonymi słowami podziękowania. - Mam się dobrze - uparcie twierdził, delikatnie osuszając twarz. - Po prostu..po prostu miałem zły sen.

\- Mm, też miałem jednej nocy.

\- Tak? - Rzucił wzrokiem znad ręcznika.

Louis skinął głową, jakby zaczynał czuć się komfortowo, przy skraju blatu, pochylając się do tyłu i krzyżując ramiona. - Ta - powiedział cicho, delikatny, jakby wypełniony humorem uśmiech, wydawał się ozdabiać jego usta we wspomnieniu. - Obudziłem się, krzycząc tak szybko, że Zayn wbiegł do mojego pokoju, żeby mnie obudzić.

\- O czym był - Harry zastanawiał się, wdzięczny za oderwanie go od myśli.

\- Był głupi, serio. - Louis przyznał po napadzie zduszonego śmiechu, schylając nieco głowę. - Ja po prostu, nie wiem, to było szalone. Jedna z moich sióstr z jakiegoś powodu została porwana i..te wszystkie okropne rzeczy, które się wydarzyły,  ona prawie umarła przy końcu i to wydawało się być takie, takie prawdziwe. Tak obrazowe. - Zamilkł na moment, nieruchomiejąc, zanim potrząsnął głową i jeszcze raz spotkał oczy Harry'ego.  - To wytrąciło mnie z równowagi, wydaje mi się, że to wszystko. Ale to właśnie dostałem za oglądanie psychologicznych thrillerów przed snem, nie?

\- Tak mi się wydaje - Zgodził się Harry z cichym śmiechem, który był delikatny i sztuczny, i Louis to dostrzegł.

\- Twój był...był bardziej rzeczywisty, tak? - zapytał.  
  
Pytanie zaskoczyło młodszego chłopaka, jego oczy uniosły się znad zlewu, żeby odnaleźć przeszywające go, niebieskie tęczówki. Spojrzał w nie, swoimi własnymi i przez moment po prostu się w nie wpatrywał; te oczy, nie oceniały, nie wydawały się mieć żadnych złych zamiarów, czy ukrywać nienawiści, która tylko czekała, aby nagle wybuchnąć. One były łagodne, spokojne, uprzejme i pragnące zrozumienia. Odkrycie to nie było czymś, na co Harry spodziewał się przypadkiem natknąć u kogoś zupełnie obcego,  i ta niespodzianka wystarczyła, aby wysłać go poza pomieszczenie z potrząśnięciem głowy oraz cichymi przeprosinami.

Mimo wszystko, z jakiegoś powodu poniekąd spodziewał się usłyszeć kroki podążające za nim, bose stopy cicho stąpające po drewnianej podłodze, aby go dogonić.

Jednak Harry się nie zatrzymał. Nie odwrócił się by stanąć twarzą w twarz z uprzejmym nieznajomym, który był tuż za nim. Nie zatrzymał się dopóki nie wcisnął na nogi swojej pary butów i nie zaczął ściągać swojego wełnianego płaszcza - który  _tak na prawdę nie był jego,_  przypomniał sobie- z wieszaka, stojącego niedaleko drzwi.

\- Ty nie...nie odchodzisz, prawda? - Pytanie unieruchomiło go z ręką na klamce.

Odwrócił się i naprawdę nie powinien być zaskoczony znajdując te oczy wpatrujące się w niego, jednak nie spodziewał się dostrzec szczerego zaniepokojenia w rysach twarzy Louisa.

\- Jednak ty, ty nie powinieneś - Szybko odezwał się Louis, wypowiadając pośpiesznie słowa w bezładnej mieszaninie. - Znaczy wcześniej, w pogodzie, mówili, że front przesuwa się i to może przynieść najgorsze śnieżyce jakie widzieliśmy w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat, takie z dużą ilością lodu i to...

\- Louis.

\- Przypuszczam, że–co?

\- Nie wychodzę - przyznał cichutko Harry z odwróconym spojrzeniem, tak jakby czuł, że nie powinien wypowiadać tych słów. - Po prostu potrzebuję trochę powietrza, okej?  
  
Louis wpatrywał się w niego przez moment, jakby to rozważał, skinął głową i odwrócił się, nic nie mówiąc, gdy zniknął z powrotem w pokoju. Przez chwilę,Harry przyglądał mu się z ciekawością. Louis, jak się nauczył, był raczej gadatliwy i wyglądało na to, że bardzo szybko się przywiązywał; to wydawało się...dziwne, żeby wyjść bez pożegnania.  _Jednak nie znasz go_ , ta myśl przelatywała przez umysł Harry'ego. Był poza drzwiami, nie rozważając więcej jego oczywistych dziwactw.

Pokonując drogę po schodach, w dół kompleksu, Harry nieco pewniej nałożył płaszcz na swój szkielet, zapiął kilka pierwszych guzików i wcisnął dłonie tak głęboko w kieszenie, jak tylko mógł, przygotowując się na zimno, które z pewnością na niego czekało. Zimno, które miał nadzieję, że odpędzi jego przebłyski pamięci i prawdziwe koszmary, które wciąż dokuczały jego niespokojnemu umysłowi.

Odprężenie ogarnęło go, kiedy zatrzymał się przy wejściu. Powietrze było chłodne i wystarczająco ostre, żeby sprawić, że Harry'ego przeszły ciarki. Powoli wypuścił powietrze, pozwalając swojemu oddechowi kłębić się i zatańczyć dookoła niego, w sposób typowy dla dymu papierosowego. Zielone oczy podążyły ścieżką oddechu, doglądając jak ten spowija i zakręca się, jednocześnie mieszając z chłodem. Pozwolił swoim myślom krążyć, a umysłowi skupić się na otoczeniu, zauważając monotonnie zamgloną szarość, która zastąpiła ciemny granat nocnego nieba. Chmury spowiły się ponad głową, tworząc grubą pokrywę zatrzymującą słońce ponad wciąż śpiącym miastem.

Jego myśli, zagubione w minutach, tonęły chłonąc zmianę krajobrazu, a ciało śpieszyło na pomoc przytłoczonym zmysłom. Zimno, było zbyt nieprzyjemne dla jego skóry , cisza poranka zbyt osłabiająca dla jego uszu, zapach wilgoci, zbyt niepożądany dla jego nozdrzy, a brak widoku kogokolwiek w pobliżu, zbyt alarmujący dla jego oczu. Był sam, wolny w swoich myślach, jego koszmary były już tylko mignięciami, które słabły z każdą mijającą sekundą, z każdym porywem wiatru, który smagał jego policzki, spokojnie dryfowały w zapomniane głębie zakamarki jego umysłu. Skóra piekła go od zimna, ale jego serce w końcu ponownie biło w normalnym tempie, a jego oddech nie był już dłużej poszarpany i płytki.

Poświęcił jeszcze jedno spojrzenie dookoła; ulica była pusta. Odgłos aut biorących udział w życiu ulicznym unosił się z oddali, jednak w pobliżu nie było żadnego ruchu, czy źródła hałasu oprócz–

\- Nie poruszasz się za daleko w za krótkim czasie?

Harry odwrócił się, słysząc promienny głos. Louis schodził po frontowych schodach, ubrany ciepło w płaszcz, szal, rękawice i delikatny, aczkolwiek senny uśmiech. Niemal przeskoczył  nieznaczną odległość do kędzierzawego chłopca, który uśmiechał się do niego w ten dość dziwny sposób.

\- Zgaduję, że nie - odpowiedział miękko Harry.

Uśmiech chłopaka powiększył się nieznacznie, kiedy tylko stanął u boku Harry'ego. - Tutaj - powiedział, wyciągając dodatkowy, kremowy szal - pomyślałem, że może Ci się spodobać. Tylko dlatego, że potrzebujesz trochę powietrza nie oznacza, że musisz zamarznąć, nie?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.  - Przypuszczam, że nie - potwierdził, przyjmując szalik ze skinięciem oznaczającym podziękowanie. I być może mroźny chłód tego poranka, mieszał w jego myślach nieco zbyt mocno, gdyż oplótł tą część ubioru wokół szyi bez żadnych dyskusji. Wiedział, że tak czy siak odda go jak tylko wróci do mieszkania; to nie tak, że miał jakiekolwiek plany jeśli chodzi o zatrzymanie go. Nie ma powodów do poczucia winy, tak?

\- To jedyny powód, dla którego tutaj wyszedłeś? - zastanawiał się i nie mógł nic na to poradzić.

Te niebieskie oczy, wydawały się rozjaśnić na pytanie, jednak chłopak tylko wzruszył ramionami. - Pomyślałem, że może przydałoby Ci się jakieś towarzystwo - powiedział, tak jakby to była najprostsza rzecz na świecie. - Ponadto, nigdy nie wiesz co mógłbyś znaleźć tutaj o czwartej trzydzieści nad ranem.

Zachichotał na swoje własne oświadczenie, jednak Harry w odpowiedzi zaoferował mu krótki śmiech. - Nie jest tak źle jak Ci się wydaje - odrzekł, jego uśmiech przygasał, kiedy rozglądał się po ulicy. - Znaczy, to nie tak, że ulica jest pełna szaleńców, dopóki nie wzejdzie słońce. W rzeczywistości jest po prostu...wyłączona z życia

\- Tak? - Zapytał Louis i zrobił kilka kroków w dół schodów, zwalniając dopóki Harry nie zrównał się z nim

\- Taa.

\- I jesteś tego tak pewny, ponieważ...

Harry nie odpowiedział. Odwrócił się tylko i spojrzał na Louisa,  który spuścił wzrok nieco zarumieniony. - Dobrze, - powiedział, przygryzając swój język - Tak. Ale to nie tak, że jesteś na nogach, błąkając się przez całą noc. Śpisz w nocy, no nie?

\- W większości - odpowiedział z westchnieniem Harry, ignorując zmartwione, niebieskie oczy. - W niektóre noce, po prostu łatwiej jest się...przenieść, pospacerować. Czasami to bezpieczniejsze.

\- Bezpieczniejsze - oświadczył Louis, jednak nie pytał i Harry zerknął, jak starszy nad tym rozmyślał - to ma sens. Pewnie czasami też jest cieplej, co?

\- Ta, zdecydowanie. Na szczęście, jeszcze nie musiałem radzić sobie z większym zimnem niż jest teraz.

\- No dobrze, w porządku. - Louis zdecydował, kończąc z delikatnym skinieniem głowy i błyskawicznie zwrócił wzrok prosto na Harry'ego, by natychmiast go odwrócić.

Jednak Harry nie przegapił spojrzenia. Zauważył sposób w jaki wzrok Louis osiadł na nim, z domieszką współczucia i nadziei na przyszłość: nadziei, że nie będzie musiał znosić gorszego zimna niż to, na zewnątrz, na ulicy. I tak bardzo jak Harry nienawidził o tym myśleć - o przebywaniu dłużej w mieszkaniu Louisa i Zayna - nie mógł nic zrobić na małe trzepotanie, które pojawiło się w jego brzuchu i sprawiało, że jego serce unosiło się. Unosiło? Odwrócił szybko swoje spojrzenie i utkwił je w ziemi, ręce wcisnął w kieszenie, a podbródek ukrył w szaliku, który pachniał jak..pachniał jak Louis. Była to woń, którą jego nos zaczął rozpoznawać, nawet jeśli to były tylko dwa dni. Odrobina wanilii z nutą Fading płynu po goleniu. Była słodka, przyjemna i łaskotała jego zmysły, szybko stając się zbyt znajomą.

Komfortowa cisza zaległa pomiędzy nimi, kiedy kontynuowali swoją przechadzkę w dół ulicy. Ich stopy odwracały się, kierując w tą samą stronę bez żadnego konsultowania. Ich oczy nigdy się nie spotkały, mimo że Harry mógł poczuć ciekawość tych błękitnych tęczówek,  spoczywających na nim od czasu do czasu i studiujących go; pozwalał im na to.

Zanim zatrzymali się przy małym parku, niebo zaczęło się rozjaśniać, przybierając kolor marmuru z jasnym różem, ciepłą pomarańczą i żółcią. Poranek powoli się zbliżał, jednak oznaki budzącego się świata, nie powstrzymały tej dwójki od pokonania drogi do dwóch huśtawek pośrodku placu zabaw.

Łańcuchy zakwiczały w proteście, kiedy chłopcy zaczęli się huśtać, ale z jakiegoś powodu Harry nie uważał tego dźwięku za wkurzający. O dziwo, był on pokrzepiający, tak jak zwykła czynność machania nogami w tył i przód, podczas poruszania się huśtawki. Rzucił otoczeniu kilka spojrzeń, zatrzymując się na małym małpim gaju, odległym o parę metrów i rdzewiejącej karuzeli po lewej stronie. Był tutaj już wcześniej. Rozpoznawał te zjeżdżalnie i tunele, a nawet huśtawki, na których obecnie się znajdowali. On-

\- Przychodziłem tutaj - wypowiedział na głos, zanim w ogóle mógł pomyśleć o zatrzymaniu słów. Odwrócił się wystarczająco, żeby dostrzec Louisa wpatrującego się w niego, z ciekawością pływającą w błękicie. Przygryzł swoje wargi, kiedy odwracał wzrok, jego oczy po raz kolejny rzuciły szybkie spojrzenie na znajome otoczenie. Mógł skłamać; ta myśl przeszywała jego umysł. Mógł wymyślić historyjkę; opowiedzieć Louisowi, że zwykł odwiedzać to miejsce z młodszym kuzynem, czy coś podobnego.

Ale tego nie zrobił.

Było coś, co zatrzymało fałszywe słowa na końcu jego języka, dopóki nie stały się one nagie i prawdziwe, i chłopak kontynuował cicho - Wcześniej, kiedy pierwszy raz...byłem sam, przyszedłem tutaj. Kilka nocy spałem w tamtych tunelach.

-Tylko kilka nocy?

\- Zaspałem jednego ranka  - przypomniał sobie Harry z wesołym, stłumionym chichotem, jego usta opadły w szerokim uśmiechu. - I ta kobieta i jej syn, znaleźli mnie. Wściekła się, przysięgam. Rozprawiała długo o tym, że to miejsce gdzie bawią się dzieci, a nie motel dla meneli i żebraków.

Louis wypuścił za nim delikatny śmiech i to wszystko wcale nie było protekcjonalne. - Uznam, że to dlatego nigdy po tym wszystkim tam nie wróciłeś? - zapytał, odwracając się w stronę kędzierzawego chłopca.

\- Ani razu - stwierdził ze wstrząśnięciem głowy, jego loki podskoczyły na ten ruch. - To nie była znaczna strata, jeśli mam być szczery. Możesz mi wierzyć lub nie, ale te tunele nie były wcale takie wygodne.  
  
Śmiech wyszedł z ust Louisa po raz kolejny i Harry próbował zignorować sposób w jaki ten dźwięk ocieplił jego wnętrzności, sposób w jaki śmiech sprawił, że jego serce zaczęło bić odrobinkę szybciej. Chciał odpędzić te uczucia mocnym mrugnięciem, jednak szybko ponownie otworzył swoje oczy i pozwolił im opaść na niebieskookiego nieznajomego za nim.

\- Wezmę twoje słowa za wystarczające potwierdzenie.  - Powiedział Louis, potrząsając głową, kiedy rzucał wzrokiem na małą grupkę plastikowych tuneli. - Nie wyglądają zbyt kusząco.

\- I nie są - zgodził się Harry i dodał ze wzruszeniem ramion - ale były suche podczas tych burz, a ja nie szukałem za wiele.

\- A teraz?

Brwi Harry'ego zmarszczyły się na to pytanie. - Co masz na myśli?

\- Powiedziałeś, że wcześniej nie szukałeś za wiele. Czego potrzebujesz teraz? - zapytał Louis i młodszy nie był pewien czy lekki odcień różu, trzymający się kurczowo jego policzków, był oznaką wstydu czy zimna.

Oderwał wzrok od mężczyzny idącego obok niego i utkwił go w ziemi, obserwując jak ściółka staje się jednostajna wraz z nim zwalniającym tempa. Jego nogi nie potrafiły się przesuwać i jego stopy wpadły w poślizg przez ziemię, a huśtawka całkowicie się zatrzymała, razem z jego myślami. - Nie wiem - przyznał ściszonym głosem, wzruszając jednym ramieniem. - Wydaje mi się, że po prostu szukam czegoś, gdzie będę czuł się jak w domu.

Na początku była tylko cisza, przeciągająca się przez sekundy, które zdawały się trwać o wiele za długo, zanim Louis wypuścił dźwięk zrozumienia. Minuty minęły zanim głos starszego mężczyzny nie spotkał uszu młodszego. - Harry?

Kędzierzawy chłopak podniósł oczy znad ziemi, żeby znaleźć Louisa zatrzymującego swoją huśtawkę. Jego niebieskie oczy okrążały ziemię, przeskakując z huśtawki do Harry'ego, do czegoś niepewnego z dala od niego, i z powrotem, wyglądając - ośmieli się powiedzieć - na nerwowe. Starszy chłopak denerwował się, przygryzając dolną wargę i Harry prawie wyciągnął rękę, żeby poklepać go po nodze, i powiedzieć mu, żeby się nie martwił.

Prawie to zrobił. Zamiast tego jednak tylko wzmocnił swój uścisk dookoła łańcucha huśtawki. - Co się stało?

\- Nic, naprawdę. - odrzekł Louis, w końcu wypuszczając swoją wargę, ku uldze Harry'ego. - Po prostu myślałem...i nie wiem. To głupie. Prawdopodobnie nie będziesz chciał, jako że jesteśmy sobie praktycznie obcy i wszystko, ale pomyślałem, że jeśli będziesz potrzebował lub chciał kogoś do pomocy w znalezieniu, czegoś, gdzie będziesz czuł się jak w domu, Ja-ja ...ja chciałbym Ci pomóc, jeśli mi pozwolisz.

Harry wciągnął mocno powietrze na tą ofertę,  _Kolejną ofertę,_ pomyślał automatycznie, kiedy jego oczy zaczęły obiegać każdy cal parku dookoła, oglądając każdą powierzchnię. Ale ta propozycja była inna niż każda poprzednia. Louis nie zaoferował mu jedzenia, pieniędzy, płaszcza czy nawet kilku poduszek, na których mógłby spać. On zaoferował mu pomoc i wsparcie.  
  
Pomoc była czymś, co nie miało jakiejkolwiek materialnej wartości, żadnej możliwej do zważenia czy policzenia miary, która ciągnęłaby się za nim.

Jedzenia miało wartość nominalną, kiedy było kupowane i dzielone, tak samo jak płaszcz, czy nawet kanapa. Ale pomoc...pomoc była czymś tak bardzo odmiennym. Pomoc nie miała żadnej gwarancji sukcesu, pozostawała tylko nadzieja na przyzwoity, pożądany rezultat. To było coś z czym Harry mógł sobie poradzić i co zdecydowanie mógł użyć - pomoc i wsparcie.

Zabrało to nie więcej niż trzydzieści sekund, aż zieleń odnalazła swoją drogę, z powrotem do błękitu. Chłopak zaakceptował propozycję z uśmiechem, ukazującym wszystkie zęby. - Chciałbym tego.

 

 


End file.
